


It's All Just a Cover - Part 11 - American Boys

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: It's All Just a Cover - Rockstar AU [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Groupie!Dean, Groupie!Sam, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Music, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rockstar AU, Rockstar!Gabriel, Rockstar!Reader, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Smut, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series Summary: You’re the lead singer in a popular cover band. Your brother Gabriel is the drummer with signature candy cane drumsticks. Balthazar is the sexed up guitarist and Gadreel is the band’s stone faced bassist and songwriter. And Castiel is the band’s manager. You’re content living the facade of a rockstar lifestyle, trying to get signed to major label. But then one night, Gabe invites Sam Winchester backstage and his brother Dean comes with. Over time, the older Winchester ultimately makes you reconsider who you are and what you want. </p><p> </p><p>Part 11 Summary: The concert comes to an end. Sam and Dean are on stage at one point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Just a Cover - Part 11 - American Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This concert is being written in drabbles to focus on the songs. As always, feedback is appreciated. <3 and I highly recommend (*cough* practically require *cough*) you listen to the songs I tag in this series. additional notes: This is the final ‘kinda sorta drabble’ of this concert! The story is gonna pick up in pace after this, hopefully. Thanks for sticking with me!!

**The Set List:**

[“Oh Darling”](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsoundcloud.com%2Falgya%2Facross-the-universe-soundtrack-oh-darling&t=MDM2Y2NjNjdiMzE0YjQwYTI5ZmYyOGZmY2RjNjE0OTVjNmJmZTA4OSxKOEQ5dVZZbQ%3D%3D) by The Beatles, Across the Universe version

[“American Boys”](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FVCk9Iv4e4Dg&t=YWRhY2Y2YjBhNWU3ODljZmRiMjk4NjJlMGRiNjMxYWQ0YzQ2N2FhZSxKOEQ5dVZZbQ%3D%3D) by Halestorm

[“Amen”](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FYGchlqCjj8A&t=OTllNjNlZDU3Yzc5NzNjYzM0MWRiZTIyN2FhNjhiMDIxMGY5M2JjNyxKOEQ5dVZZbQ%3D%3D) by Halestorm

* * *

 

Coming back from intermission, Heaven’s Rebellion opens with a feisty duet between you and Balthazar singing “Oh Darling!”

During intermission, you’d told your bandmates what you had seen: Ruby, Meg, and Lucifer conversing with Abaddon. While Gadreel didn’t seem too concerned, you considered it trouble. The four of them looked too chummy to be bitter rivals.

You make the silent decision that you’re not performing for them. You couldn’t care less that they’re all connected to record labels. Sure the band wants to be signed by a big label but not if it’s a shady deal. So for the rest of the show, you perform like always, great but not under any additional pressure.

After the one Beatles song, Gadreel transitions the band into the original songs. You and him trade off with lead vocals (whenever you’re not singing, you’re playing the guitar) through four or five songs. It’s very routine, playing off of the crowd’s energy and interacting with your bandmates. You manage to put Abaddon and the cohorts out of your mind long enough to be ready for the last two songs.

You run your fingers through your hair, messing it up. You take a swig of a bottled water Gabriel offers you. You’re stumbling a bit, tired and worn out, not drunk. You take the mic off the stand, holding it loosely in your fingers. You lift it to your mouth, you open your mouth to speak into it and instead exhale and laugh. The crowd is still cheering.

“You know, we’re just a small band…with the best fans in the world!” The audience roars and your bandmates agree with you. Sam and Dean in the front row are whooping, fist pumping into the air. “We’ve been on a few tours here and there but we’ve never gone overseas. Always stateside, never international.” You frown and shrug. “But is that a bad thing?” The audience hoots and hollers their opinions as if you can make out a coherent response. You lay your hand on your chest. “I don’t think so! I’ve met some amazing people right here in the States. Especially men…” you wink and everyone goes crazy. You throw your head back and laugh. The band starts playing. The switch in your demeanor from flirty banter to singing with attitude is flawless.

 _“Friday night boys and the PBR / Chasing Jack, getting wrecked in small town bars / big city roller in NYC / You’re a sharp dressed man just like ZZ!”_ You’re sing to a guy near the front wearing a tie. You kneel down to tug at it. _“Harley riding biker in a leather jacket / like riding bitch / you’re sitting on the back, yeah,”_ You point at a dude with a heavy biker jacket and then at Sam, _“Pretty boys at the university / watching them walking in their levi jeans.” Your hand goes back to your chest, “Yeah, yeah / I can’t help but fall / Yeah, yeah / God bless ‘em all!”_ You throw your fist in the air as you break into the chorus. You point to the men you’ve sung to, including Sam, and stagehands pull them up on stage.

_“American boys / Gotta love ‘em, gotta need ‘em / Gotta want ‘em / They’re my drug of choice / Yeah, yeah, yeah! / American boys / wanna slay ‘em, wanna lay ‘em / wanna play ‘em / They’re my favorite toys / American, American boys!”_

You point to Dean this time. _“Metal head boys in the back of a Camaro / Banging to Metallica on the radio / From an all-star stud to a punk like you / We’ve got so many flavours that I just can’t choose / Yeah, yeah! / They rock the world / Yeah, Yeah / of this American girl!”_

The stagehand pulls Dean on stage. Sam has gravitated closer to Gabe and his drums. The others on stage are loving the attention, having friends in the crowds record them on their phones. You sing the chorus again and then let Balthazar play a guitar solo. You jump around stage and then you’re standing right in front of Dean. You run your hand over his chest and through his hair.

 _“I’ve been everywhere / and nothing compares / Ain’t nothing like ‘em / Rock me like ‘em, yeah / Come on, make a move! / yeah, yeah / Do what you do!”_ Dean swoops in like he’s going to kiss you but your head is back and you’re belting. He wraps his arms around your waist and kisses your neck. The sensation almost distracts you and makes you skip a beat.

He lets you turn around in his arms, your back to his chest and you continue to sing the chorus two more times. You let him hold onto you for the rest of the song, your arm reaches up and behind you to touch the back of his head, bringing him closer to press his cheek to yours. The lighting effects blow out at the end of the song, giving you momentary darkness. You kiss his cheek and then free yourself.

Between this song and the last one, you applaud all the men on stage pulled on stage, thanking them for their participation and then gesture for them to go stand offstage near Cas. And just like your usual shows, you close with a song with some sort of biblical reference. Tonight, it’s called “Amen.”

You keep you mic on the stand this time, holding on with tired arms and sweat dripping down your forehead, stinging your eyes.

 _“Can I get a…”_ you whisper into the microphone.

 _“Hoo-hoo,”_ the boys respond in a high-pitched tone. You all repeat the phrases twice before you sing, you keep your eyes closed to focus and keep your voice steady. The lights are blazing down on you. You sway to the music.

 _“A fires gotta burn / the world is gonna turn / the rain has gotta fall / fate is gonna call / but I just keep on breathing / long as my heart is beating / Someone’s gotta hate / it’s never gonna change / gets harder everyday / it’s a hell of a place / to keep you heart from freezing / to keep yourself believing / But I won’t run / I’m not afraid / I’ll look ‘em in the eye / gonna hear me say it’s…”_ You toss your head and bare your teeth, throwing passion behind the chorus,

_“My life / my love / my sex / my drug / my lust / My god it ain’t no sin / Can I get it / Can I get an Amen? / My grace / my church / my pain / my tears / my hurt / my god, I’ll say it again / can I get it / Can I get an Amen?”_

There’s one last verse before multiple repeats of the chorus. _“Life has gotta kill / Faith is gonna blind / Hope is gonna fade / The truth is gonna lie / Sometimes there’s no reason / to justify the meaning! / But I won’t run / I’m not ashamed / It’s gonna take more than this for me to break!”_

After playing and singing through the chorus, the lights go out. The audience cheers and, once the lights come one again, you and your friends thank everyone for coming and say you hoped they rocked their faces off.

You all make your way to stage left, standing next Castiel is Sam and Dean. Balthy, Gad, and Cas walk ahead in the direction of the band’s dressing room. Dean opens up his arm to receive your body. He wraps his arm around your shoulders as you lean into him. The longer set list has exhausted you and you’re grateful for the support. Gabe’s energy is renewed when he sees Sam.

“Sammy-Sasquatch!” He gently drums on Sam’s chest with his candy cane striped drumsticks. Sam chuckles and grabs the sticks, Gabe still holds onto them. “Did you enjoy the show?” Sam nods and grins. Gabe stands on his tip toes and presses a small, quick kiss to Sam’s lips. Both you and Dean notice.

“Sam, you’re touching his drumsticks,” you comment, “he doesn’t let just _anyone_ touch those.” Sam releases Gabe’s sticks.

“I’ll let him touch anything he wants,” Gabe mutters suggestively. Sam’s cheeks burn red. And Dean laughs.

“So Y/N, is Dean coming back to the loft?” Sam asks, eyeballing you as if he needs to remind you of your earlier conversation. Dean lifts his eyebrows in confusion. You turn you head to look up at him.

“Sure, if he wants.” You smile and Dean’s eyebrows raise in mock surprise. “Sam and Gabe made a pecan pie.” His face brightens.

“Yeah, okay! Love me some pie,” he chuckles.

“I’m sure that’s the only reason you want to come over,” you tease, speaking only to Dean. Sam and Gabe have walked ahead of them. Dean shrugs.

“I wouldn’t jump to any conclusions, Miss Diva,” Dean retorts and then his fingers graze your neck on the way to pointing at a mirror in the hall. You look at your reflection.

Right there on your neck where Dean had kissed you while performing…clear as day…is a hickey.


End file.
